Lucy McClane
Lucy McClane is the daughter of John McClane and Holly Gennero and older sister of John McClane Jr. She was born in New York in 1982. Die Hard In July of 1988 when she was six her parents separated and she, her brother, and mother moved to Los Angeles when her mother got a job with the Nakatomi Plaza. In December her father came to visit for Christmas and her father spent most of the night fighting terrorists while she and her brother stayed at home with Paulina. Live Free or Die Hard Run in with her father Nineteen years later, Lucy had moved to New Jersey to go to Rutgers University and she had become estranged from her father and was using her mother's maiden name. Her father caught her making out in a car with a guy she said might be her boyfriend. John overreacted, frustrating Lucy, making her get mad at him and the guy she was with. She dismissed both John and the boy, going to her dorm room alone. Kidnapped During cyber-terrorist Thomas Gabriel's fire sale, she got trapped in an elevator when terrorists destroyed the Eastern Power Hub and Gabriel contacted her, pretending to be a policeman and using her to try to stop McClane. Lucy is "rescued" by Russo and asks to see his badge to be sure he's a cop. After Russo show him his badge which seemed real enough, Lucy is tricked to come with him. She's taken to Woodlawn where Gabriel uses her as a hostage to try to force McClane to surrender. Failing to talk "sense" into McClane, he gets Lucy to talk to McClane, but, displaying the same spirit as her father, she uses the opportunity to provide a headcount of the remaining terrorists to her father, causing Gabriel to become angry and slap her. Afterwards, Lucy sees Gabriel's henchman, Emerson bringing over Matt Farrell when the latter encrypted the laptop carrying the financial data. Then she and Farrell are introduced to one another with Lucy introducing herself as Lucy McClane rather than Gennero. Matt asks her about the decision to go by McClane as he knew beforehand she went by Gennero, but she responds "not today" as she is impressed by her father and proud of him. While being escorted to Gabriel's truck, Lucy told Farrell that before the crisis was over he would have to "dig deep and find a bigger set of balls" causing Farrell to comment on how similar she was to her father. When McClane chased down Gabriel in his tractor-trailer, she proudly told Gabriel that it was her father. She later is horrified when he's apparently killed by an F-35 tricked into attacking him. Rescued by her father Lucy is used as a hostage to force Farrell into decoding the financial data and is pleased when McClane shows up and kills Trey and one of Gabriel's remaining two men, but is used as a hostage to prevent McClane from shooting him. After McClane is shot by Emerson, Lucy manages to grab Emerson's gun and shoot him in the foot and tries to kick his gun to her father, but Gabriel stops it and Emerson gets a good hold on her again. Lucy is forced to watch as Gabriel digs his gun into McClane's wound, but McClane manages to grab Gabriel's gun and shoots himself through the shoulder and send the bullet into Gabriel, killing him. Emerson drops her to kill McClane, but Farrell takes the opportunity to kill Emerson. Lucy comforts her father as the FBI arrive to help. Lucy tells her father that he is out of his mind when he shot himself to kill Gabriel and he asks his daughter not to tell the FBI that he shot himself. Later, Lucy gets her father to check on Farrell and he's annoyed when she expresses interest in Farrell. Lucy then accompanies her father to the hospital to be treated for his wound. A Good Day to Die Hard Lucy was driving her father John McClane to the airport to have him go to Moscow to help out her younger brother Jack, who is held in Russian prison. She tells her father she wished she could go with him and help out. Then she consoles him that it wasn't his fault that Jack had turned out the way he did. Lucy hands her father a traveler's guide book of Moscow. She and her father seemed in good terms since their previous adventure since she tells she loves him. They gave each other a goodbye hug. Before McClane was about to get out of the car, Lucy tells to try not to mess things up. He replies that he loves her too before leaving the car to get on the plane to Moscow. Later on, Lucy calls her father on his cell, but McClane was in a car chase while talking to her. McClane only tells his daughter that he saw Jack and has to go. At the airport, Lucy was standing in runway where the plane was landing. As she sees her father and brother finally coming out the plane, she rushes to them happily and embraces her brother. She smiles at her father as well as they walked off together as a family. Production * In Die Hard, Lucy is portrayed by Taylor Fry. * In Live Free or Die Hard and A Good Day to Die Hard, Lucy is portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead Trivia *In the extended Blu-ray version of A Good Day to Die Hard, Lucy was not feature in that version, despite being listed in the ending credits on that version. *In the non-canonical Die Hard video game Die Hard: Vendetta, Lucy is portrayed as a rookie LAPD cop who is kidnapped by Piet Gruber, the son of Hans Gruber and nephew of Simon Gruber. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Heroes Category:Civilians Category:Videogame characters